A Confession
by BlackRainbows
Summary: Sherlock's acting off. John, being a doctor, diagnoses his condition. Written with a random stranger on Omegle. Kinda fluffy, OOC-ness. Johnlock. Also, my longest story so far xD Uhh, yeah, Reviews greatly appreciated.


**Hey guys! So, I wrote this with a stranger on Omegle and I really liked it. The person I spoke to disconnected before I could see whether or not that had a account so I could credit them too.  
If you are the person who wrote this with me, PM me please =D  
I don't own the characters, only half the storyline. Slight OOC-ness.  
Uhh, read and review.  
~Enjooy~**

* * *

John,_ we need to talk. –SH_

_Right now? Can't it wait until I'm home? –JW_

How long will I have to wait? –SH

_Well I'm still at the stores, so I guess about half an hour. –JW_

_Okay. I can wait. It's not that important. –SH_

Alright, I see you in a bit then. –JW

See you. Also, I used the last of the salt. Bring more. -SH

John rolled his eyes at the last text, but did bring some extra salt. It did take him a bit longer to get home, thanks to the traffic. Once there he pushed open the door with his shoulder, dragging the multiply groceries bags in his hands. "I'm back!" He called when he didn't see Sherlock in the living room. And went towards the kitchen to drop the bags, figuring he would clean up the groceries later.  
Sherlock had shut himself in his room. For once in a very long time, he was terrified. He heard John come into the flat, and then drop the groceries in the kitchen. He froze. He regretted telling John he wanted to talk. He should just keep it to himself. It doesn't matter. "It's not important." He told himself. He didn't want to worry John, or lose the only true friendship he had.  
A sigh escaped John's lips as he rolled his eyes. "Alright." He responded, though curiosity was nagging him he knew if Sherlock's didn't want to share the man probably wouldn't. And since Sherlock didn't want to talk he decided to just put away the groceries immediately, once he was done he put the kettle on. "Want a cuppa?" he asked.  
Sherlock nodded. He was shaking slightly. He was nervous. He followed John out of his room and into the kitchen.  
John noticed the small tremble in the man, but didn't ask any further, it was a bit cold in the flat and perhaps the man was just cold. Though there of course still was the nagging curiosity but he pushed it away, waiting patiently for the water to boil.  
Sherlock stood awkwardly behind John. He fiddled with his fingers and then started biting his nails. Something he'd never done, well, not in a _very_ long time. He hoped John didn't notice.  
The water slowly started to boil, and John took his time preparing the tea. Aware that Sherlock stood behind him, and wondered why the other wouldn't just go back to the living room. When he turned around he noticed Sherlock biting his nails and raised his eyebrow. "Sherlock? Are you alright?"  
Sherlock looked up at John, not removing his nails from his mouth. He nodded. "mm fine" "Are you sure?" John asked, holding one of the cups out towards Sherlock. Questioning if the thing that Sherlock wanted to talk about was important after all, and perhaps that was the reason the man was acting so odd.  
Sherlock nodded. He wanted to tell John, he really did. But he didn't know how. There were many ways he could go about it, and also many ways John could take it. All of them ended badly. He took his tea and walked to the living room, sitting in his chair pulling his legs up to his chest.  
A sigh escaped John's lips. Now he was getting a bit worried. He took his own cup and went to the living room as well, sitting down in his own chair and keeping his gaze on Sherlock. Silence settled in the flat, and he wasn't quite sure if he liked this sort of silence.  
Sherlock sensed that John was uncomfortable. He was trying to work out what to say. What if John laughed at him? What if he walked out? What if he decided to leave and never come back?  
Sherlock's breath sped up and became heavier.  
His hands were shaking and he sloshed tea over the edge of the cup. He reached forward and put it down.  
"Sherlock, it's obvious there's something up." John said, putting away his own cup as well, and looking at Sherlock worried. "I don't care what it is. But just don't hide things from me that make you feel uncomfortable." He murmured.  
"John I..." Sherlock tried to talk to John. John was his friend. Nothing could make him leave, could it? "John, promise you won't laugh. Or shout at me. Or do anything irrational. Or leave and never come back."  
"I promise." John replied and smiled reassuringly. "I won't run, or laugh or shout. Anything." He sighed slightly wondering what could possibly be said to make him react in such ways.  
Sherlock took a deep breath. "I'm going to tell you some things, and I need you to help me understand what it means" He looked at John, waiting for him to say something. "Alright." John nodded, feeling a nervous jitter go through his body. He really wasn't sure what to expect so he kept his mind blank. "  
"Okay, so I keep having this weird, kind of, feeling inside me. It's like my insides are moving around and it makes me feel a bit sick. While I'm like this, it feels bad, but sort of good. I'm confused by this. Also, I feel jittery sometimes and I get the shakes a lot. I keep having strange dreams and waking up in, uh, certain situations. I am constantly distracted from work and other things and can only focus on one thing." He took a breath. "What's wrong with me John? You're a doctor."  
John leant back in his chair as he took in the symptoms. He then smiled slightly. "And what is that one thing you can only focus on?" He asked, since it was already quite clear what Sherlock was talking about. And perhaps it was a bit adorable that Sherlock doesn't know what is going on, even if it is rather clear. "I doubt there is anything wrong with you." Sherlock sighed. His voice was quiet. "Well, I, uh, You see, um..." He breathed out slowly. "You, John." He cast his eyes downwards.  
The smile on John's face grew wider. "Then there is really nothing wrong with you Sherlock. It's not like a disease or anything." He breathed out slightly, keeping his gaze on Sherlock, who stared down at the floor. "You're in love Sherlock." Figuring it would be better to just say it.  
Sherlock's head snapped up. "I...What?!" He looked shocked. He was shocked. _He was in love. With John Watson.  
_A small chuckle came from John. "Exactly as I said. You're in love with me. Explains exactly the way you're feeling, and I'm sorry to say but there is no remedy for that." He murmured, feeling a slight blush spread over his own cheeks. "Oh...what...what can I do?" Sherlock asked innocently. For a small moment John remained silent. Did Sherlock honestly not know what to do...? Well that did explain a lot. "You could start by asking me out on a date." John said. Sherlock's eyes widened. "Wait...You...you feel the same? Like, you're...in love with me?" A slow nod came from John, and now it was his turn to feel a bit embarrassed. "But I figured you weren't looking for a relationship. And I wasn't quite sure because I have never had these sorts of feelings for a man before. So I just let it be." He replied honestly.  
It was Sherlock's turn to nod slowly. "I see. Does this mean I can...?" He paused. He stood. He walked towards John and leaned down in front of him. "I apologise in advance, I have no idea what I'm doing." He leant forward, closing the gap between himself and John. He pressed his lips very lightly upon those of the ex-army doctor. It was a bit weird at first, well not exactly weird but John did take a small moment to get used of this feeling. Flutters and excitement rushed through his body and that was from a very light kiss. He leant down slightly pressing his lips firmer against Sherlock's to show the man that he did actually really wanted this. Sherlock felt John respond. He stayed still. He didn't know what he was doing. But it felt good.  
It felt right. He pulled back and smiled, a hint of pink colouring his cheeks. "That was nice." John admitted and snickered slightly. "You do know what you're doing, and it's good." He said with a smile, pecking Sherlock's lips briefly again. Sherlock smiled again. He liked this, and was looking forward to it becoming a regular thing...  
"John?" He looked into his eyes. "Yes?" John asked, getting lost in Sherlock's deep grey eyes. He breathed out slightly, and smiled at the other. "Could we, uh, be um. You know how everyone thinks we're..." He makes a gesture with his hands "Together...can we...?" He looked at John. John knew more about this than he did, so maybe he'd understand. "If we could be in a relationship?" John asked, just to make sure he understood Sherlock alright. Then just smiled widely and nodded. "Yes please." He blurted out. Sherlock smiled, broader this time. "Thankyou." He leaned down for another kiss. John eagerly pressed his lips back against Sherlock's, wrapping his arms around the man's neck to pull him closer.  
Sherlock moved his lips against Johns and sighed slightly. Both men were content.


End file.
